


Don't Stress It

by GummiMoose



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiMoose/pseuds/GummiMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The bathroom, really?” You turned around and noticed the smirk on his face. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held him close.</p>
<p>“Nobody’ll walk in on us in there… Plus, don’t you think it’s kind of hot to have a quickie in the bathroom?” you cooed in his ear. His hands slid to your waist as he pushed you up against the door.</p>
<p>“Definitely.” He never really needed any convincing. And you loved that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stress It

You sighed loudly, moving the laptop off of your lap onto the cushion beside you. Standing up, you stretched out your stiff muscles and pressed your palms to your tired eyes. You hated staring at the computer for so long, but your job had you answering so many emails all of the time that you had no choice but to stare at the screen for what felt like hours.

You looked around the Grump Space, soaking in the silence feeling totally at peace. The only other people here today were Arin and Danny, and they were recording all day today, so you decided to ride along with Barry to the office to keep him company while he edited. You strode over to his desk and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. He jumped a little at the sudden contact, not having heard you come up behind him. He relaxed after realizing who it was and pulled the headphones off of his head.

“Hey handsome, how’s the work coming along?”

“Fine, still got a shit ton left to do though…”

“Take a break, you don’t need to be stressing yourself out so much.” You grabbed his chin and turned his face to yours so that you could pull him into a kiss. It was long and drawn out, and your lips lingered on each other’s after it ended. When you finally opened your eyes, you saw him watching your face. You smiled and touched your forehead to his. 

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Neither of you were even the least bit mushy when anyone was around to see, but when you were alone together, it was like the two of you were teenagers again, unable to keep your hands off of each other for too long. You both loved it that way; it made the time you spent together feel so much more special, and that much more genuine. You stood up and stepped around his chair so that you could plop yourself onto his lap. His arms made their way around your waist and you laid your head on his shoulder. You sat there for a few moments, simply enjoying the other’s company in silence.

The quiet was broken when you heard the muffled sound of Arin’s screaming and Dan’s laughter coming from the recording room. Hearing Barry chuckle, you lifted your head to look at him, your hand creeping up to stroke his cheek. His eyes made contact with yours, a ghost of a smile still on his lips. He leaned in, closing the gap between your faces with another kiss. This one was more passionate than the one before, and you found yourself running your hands through his hair. His tongue ran across your bottom lip, and you opened your mouth to give him access. As his tongue explored, you carefully shifted your position so that you were straddling him. His hands moved to your bottom, giving it a gentle squeeze. You began grinding against his hips, and he let out a small grunt. You continued moving at an agonizingly slow pace against him, until more muffled laughter caused you to jump.

“Maybe we should stop, they could come out any minute,” Barry said, kissing your shoulder.

“They won’t, they took a break a few minutes ago.” He had been too focused to notice.

“Still…” You paused for a moment, thinking. It didn’t take long for you to get an idea. You removed yourself from Barry’s lap and grabbed his hand, pulling him to stand with you.

“I know a place where we won’t get interrupted.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Want it that bad?”

“Oh, just c’mon,” you sassed, pulling him along with you. When he realized where you were leading him, he hesitated.

“The bathroom, really?” You turned around and noticed the smirk on his face. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held him close.

“Nobody’ll walk in on us in there… Plus, don’t you think it’s kind of hot to have a quickie in the bathroom?” you cooed in his ear. His hands slid to your waist as he pushed you up against the door.

“Definitely.” He never really needed any convincing. And you loved that.

You drug your foot up and down the back of his leg as he began kissing your neck. Your sighs turned into whimpers as he bit down on the delicate skin and soothed it with his tongue, leaving a love mark. As he grabbed your ass, you reached around behind you to open the door.

He pushed you past the entrance and kicked it shut behind him. He bit your lip and pinned you up against the counter. A finger traced the waistband of your black leggings. They were his favorite piece of clothing you owned; they were tight and showed off your curves, not to mention he could feel everything through them. His hand moved lower, and he began rubbing you over the thin fabric. You moaned into his mouth, your hands finding his hair again and giving it a light tug. His hips bucked in response and he quickly moved his hand away so that he could pull the leggings off with your panties, breaking the kiss only long enough to lift you up onto the countertop. Your mouths reconnected and your hands went immediately to his belt, your patience wearing thin. You fiddled for a few seconds with no progress until his hands replaced yours to unbuckle it and unbutton his jeans. He then took a second to turn around and lock the door, then reach into his back pocket to take out his wallet, from which he pulled out a condom. While he was preoccupied with ripping open the package, you slid his jeans down to the floor. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. He rolled the condom over his length, and his hands moved to your thighs, pulling your bottom closer to the edge so that he could reach your hips.

Your hands planted themselves behind you to help keep your balance steady as he positioned himself at your entrance. You watched his face as he slowly slid into you. Fighting the urge to succumb to the feeling yourself, you watched his expression glaze over more and more with each inch that entered you, and he bit his lip to keep himself quiet. He was still for a few seconds, allowing you to adjust to him. You signaled your readiness by wrapping your legs around his waist and pulling him closer. 

“Oh, f-fuck…” He was a man of few words, even fewer during sex. The kind of guy that lost himself in your body. Liked taking things slow so he could enjoy every minute. Gentle and caring, always treating you like a queen. And that’s what made him so. Damn. Sexy.

His thrusts started out slow, hands holding onto your thighs tightly as he found a pace. His lips met yours again and he started fucking you harder. A moan escaped into his mouth and you felt him move his hands to your ass again, this time so that he could pull you even closer to thrust deeper into you. His face fell to your shoulder.

“Oh… oh, Barry…” He knew exactly where to hit to make you melt into a puddle. One of your arms came up to wrap around his shoulders. You hid your mouth into his neck to try to muffle the moans that you could no longer keep contained.

His pounding had started getting sloppy when you heard voices coming from outside the room.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Barry hadn’t noticed, thank God, as he was too close to listen that intently, so you did your best to keep quiet while the two of you climbed to your peaks. The voices stopped, and you prayed that it was because they guys had gone back into the room to record and not because they heard you. You decided to believe the former and pushed the thought to the back of your mind, feeling your peak coming all too quickly.

You felt a bite on your neck and you moaned loudly. His thrusts then turned into slams, which sent you over the limit in no time. You buried your face deeper into his neck as you mewled through the waves of pleasure that wracked your body. Barry was close behind, letting out a groan and slowing his pace to a halt and then pulling out.

You stayed in that position for a few moments, holding each other closely, heads on each other’s shoulders, giving yourselves time to catch your breath and come down from the high. The silence was broken by a loud knock on the door. Your heads shot up and you looked at each other, realizing what had happened.

They’d heard you.

…Shit.

You both stayed silent, hoping that whoever had knocked would just walk away. Sadly, that wasn’t the case.

“Everything all right in there?” you heard Arin ask. You gave Barry a look that told him you’d do the talking.

“Uh, yeah… Everything’s fine.”

“Where’s Bar?” Oh, no.

“He… uh…” You struggled for a few moment to find an excuse, but your brain was still too foggy to come up with anything.

“Oh, you have got to be shitting me.” Dan. Always the one to put two and two together first. “Barry, are you in there?” 

“No? Oh God- I mean- Oh shit. Uh…” You face palmed. You both were in no state to come up with excuses. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Jesus Christ!”

The boys continued exclaiming profanities as you and Barry began dressing. There was no point in staying locked in the bathroom any longer. He threw away the condom in the trash can, making sure to wrap it in some toilet paper first so no one would see it. Even though the time for covering up the evidence had long since passed. The two of you were never going to live this down. You stood behind him as he unlocked and opened the door, both of you prepared to face the shit storm that was about to occur.

“God dammit,” Dan muttered, walking off, unable to look at either of you. Arin busted out laughing.

“You guys seriously couldn’t keep it in your pants until you got home?” he sputtered between fits of hysteria. 

“Shut up,” replied Barry, head down. You mimicked him as he made his way to his desk and quickly started packing his things. There was no way either of you were going to stay there any longer, the shame of getting caught too heavy.

“Yeah, you better leave, you deserve this walk of shame. Disgusting.” Dan said half-jokingly. He had found a spot on the wall to lean against and was watching the two of you scramble to pack up and leave. Arin was still recovering from his laughter as the two of you practically ran out of the office.

It was going to be hell next time you both had to go up there.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it! I love constructive criticism! And feel free to give me some suggestions for other stories :)


End file.
